


Historia de amor a través del tiempo.

by CassiDennor



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Buenas! Esta es la primera entrega de este fic... Serán 5 o 6.... Depende.<br/>¡Espero les guste! ¡Ancio sus comentarios!</p><p>1.- Hago referencia a la votación de la ONU sobre los fondos buitres llevada por Argentina.<br/>Países como Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Alemania votaron en contra (fueron 16 votos en contra).<br/>128 países votaron a favor... Y 34 países se abstenieron (Francia, Italia, España, etc)...</p><p>2.-La "Conquista del Desierto" fue una serie de campañas militares llevadas a cabo entre 1878 y 1884 por el gobierno argentino contra los pueblos amerindios (principalmente las etnias mapuche y tehuelche), por medio de las cuales la Argentina logró obtener el domino efectivo sobre los territorios de la región pampeana y la Patagonia, que hasta entonces permanecían bajo el dominio de diversas tribus indígenas. <br/>Esta conquista fue provocada por los continuos y masivos ataques de los malones indios hacia las estancias y poblados de los blancos, lo que dificultaba el progreso de la región y del país. <br/>Dado que la política anterior de contención de los indios en las fronteras no había dado resultados satisfactorios, Julio Argentino Roca, ministro de Guerra del entonces presidente Nicolás Avellaneda, llevó a cabo una serie de incursiones militares en una conjunción entre las fuerzas militares nacionales más guerreros indígenas de tribus aliadas. <br/>La finalidad era terminar con los constantes ataques de los indios y, al mismo tiempo, incorporar a los esquemas productivos de la Argentina, los territorios pampeanos y patagónicos donde habitaban las tribus aborígenes, afianzando definitivamente la soberanía nacional argentina. <br/>La conquista comenzó a finales de 1878. Roca, al mando de un ejército argentino moderno y bien pertrechado, sometió la tenaz resistencia indígena, desplazando a los indios sobrevivientes a las regiones periféricas. <br/>La última batalla de la "Conquista del Desierto" se libró el 18 de octubre de 1874, donde una vez más, los otrora indomables mapuches fueron derrotados definitivamente por las tropas argentinas. <br/>En esos mismos años, los mapuches de Chile perdían la Araucanía (el territorio de donde eran originarios) a manos del gobierno chileno, el cual en sus documentos oficiales denomina dicha ocupación como "Pacificación de la Araucanía".</p></blockquote>





	Historia de amor a través del tiempo.

Hay algunas veces que odio todo de él, como, por ejemplo, cuando viene de visita y pasa sin preguntar si puede hacerlo, solo dice un "Permiso, vine a tomar unos mates", o cuando intento descansar y suena el teléfono: es él, y lo único que hace es hablar bobadas, y no para, "Che, boludo, ¿te conté...?"  
También odio cuando llega algunos domingos, y prepara asado, sin fijarse que mi ropa está colgada en la soga...  
Hay cosas de él que me encantan, como cuando sonríe, o cuando tiene una idea y sus ojos chispean ingenio puro. O cuando, de la nada, me cuenta o un chiste malo (malísimo) o un poema dulce (dulcísimo).  
Pero hay otras que me enamoran. Como cuando, hace muchos años, frente a todos los países, se levantó y comenzó a discutir con Inglaterra, sobre la soberanía de unas pequeñas islas al sur, territorio por el cual pelean hace años, o cuando, como hace unos días, exclamó ante todos su disgusto por la presión que Alfred ejerce sobre su economía y la de muchos otros. Y como, en ese momento, muchos países aplaudieron, estando de acuerdo con cada palabra que Martín pronunció, otros defendieron a USA, y hablaron en contra de cada cosa que él dijo, Arthur discutió por horas, y Francis, a su lado, se quedó con una sonrisa en los labios, y no pronunció palabra durante toda la discusión.(1)  
Este es él, el argentino, el gaucho, Martín... Listo, pesado, molesto, un weon nato.  
He peleado con él durante cientos de años, por miles de cosas.Nos insultamos golpeamos. Y sin embargo aquí estamos.   
Quiero contarles una historia. Pero no se si me alcanzará el tiempo.

I.  
Cuando era pequeño y estaba solo, solía llorar. Mucho. Mirando mis costas, y mis altas montañas pintadas de blanco aquí y allá. También veía mucho pasto, kilómetros y kilómetros de pastizales.  
Estuve realmente solo. Pero ella me encontró. Pachamama.  
Una mujer bellísima: de cabellos largos y enredados, vestida con cuero y plantas, de piel morena, y una amplia sonrisa.   
Me sonrió y se quedó conmigo. Fueron meses, tal vez años. Me enseñó a hablar, y a sonreír. Me contó cuentos en la noche y a cazar y cultivar en el día. Mi madre. Mi amada madre.

II.  
Una tarde Pachamama me invitó a caminar. Y así lo hicimos. Caminamos por horas. Algo que compartimos a gusto era el silencio. Ella era sabia, conocía el valor de las palabras, el peso de ellas. No decía más de lo necesario.   
En un momento frenó y se dejó caer en el pasto. Sonrió y dijo:  
\- Debo marcharme pronto. Me esperan mis otros hijos en casa.  
Recuerdo mi sorpresa. No dije nada. Solo me limité a mirarla. Ella hizo lo mismo. Me acosté a su lado y miramos el cielo hasta que apareció el ocaso.  
\- ¿vendrás conmigo? -Reconocí la desesperación, la esperanza y la duda en su voz.  
Asentí.  
Esa tarde no regresamos a casa. Dormimos ahí. Juntos, pegados el uno a la otra. Calentandonos con el calor ajeno, mirando el parlamento.

III.  
Estábamos a unos kilómetros de su casa cuando conocí a Luciano y a Sebastían.  
Luciano corría al otro. Y este intentaba huir: no ser atrapado. Pero Lucho era (y sigue siendo) mucho más rápido que Sebas.  
Cuando vieron a Pachamama olvidaron su juego y corrieron hacia ella.   
Fue un tierno e incómodo momento para mí.  
El primero en notar mi presencia fue Sebastián. Que en menos de un segundo estaba sobre mí, dándome besos y abrazos.   
\- ¡Tendrías que habernos avisado que llegó Pacha, Miguel! ¡Y tendrías que habernos dicho que te ibas! Espera... ¿Cuándo te fuiste?  
No entendí... Nada. Nada de nada.  
Pachamama y Luciano rieron.   
Este último me ayudó a levantarme y se presentó.   
Sebastían se sonrojó y pidió disculpas.

(Años más tarde, España le regaló unos anteojos a Sebastían, luego que éste rompió una estantería repleta de licores al chocarse de frente contra ella. PD: Antonio toma mucho).

Cuando llegamos otros siete niños corrieron a nuestro encuentro. Pachamama estaba radiante. Me presentó a todos.  
Algunos eran morenos. Y no se parecían el uno al otro. Había varias jóvenes. Deduje que Martín, Sebastián y Daniel eran primos, el parecido era innegable; Martín y Sebas son rubios como el sol. Y Daniel tiene los ojos y los rasgos faciales parecidos a Sebastían. Y tomaban una cosa entre los tres, llamada "Mate".  
Confirmé su parentesco esa noche al preguntarle a Miguel, un niño moreno que había por ahí.  
Pachamama nos mandó a la cama y dijo que había cosas importantes que hablar mañana. 

IV.  
\- Me voy -dijo cuando todos estábamos reunidos.   
\- ¿A buscar a alguien más?-preguntó Martín. Y ella negó.  
\- Me voy para siempre. Mi primo del norte me pidió ayuda cuando fui a buscar a Manuel.Está en guerra. Lo están atacando.  
Ella sonrió y nos explicó cosas importantes. Nos pidió que nos cuidemos.  
Y se marchó.  
En ese momento no lo sabía, pero fue la última vez que la vi. Aun la recuerdo y respeto.

Pasé mucho tiempo viviendo en esa casa, me llevé bien con todos.  
Pero jugué y conocí mayoritariamente a los chicos.  
Martín, engreído e inteligente, Sebastían, tímido y torpe, Luciano, rápido y ágil, Miguel, perezoso y amable, Daniel, alegre y amistoso. Julio, juguetón y travieso...  
Todos se convirtieron en mi familia. Y esperamos juntos el regreso de mamá.

V.  
Años más tarde llegaron un par de hermanos en inmensas naves. Se la pasaban peleando.  
Y los recibimos. Pero las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos. No vinieron a jugar, o a cuidarnos.  
Antaño solíamos andar todos juntos, una gran familia. Vivíamos en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo, dormíamos en la misma cama y compartimos una gran almohada.  
Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando llegaron ellos, sus nombres eran (y son actualmente) Portugal y España.   
Portugal, creo, vio algo en Luciano, y se lo llevó. Éramos jóvenes. Y no veíamos las cosas del mismo modo que ahora. Lucho fue con él de buena gana, no lo vimos por años.   
España nos enseñó su idioma, eliminó nuestra cultura enseñada por Pachamama, nos impuso la suya. Nos controló.  
Una de las cosas que recuerdo es cuando llegó ebrio de su casa (más allá del horizonte) y nos contó de Romano, y nos dijo que le digamos Antonio. 

 

VI.  
España nos midió y valuó (en territorio y riquezas). Luego nos obligó a trabajar. Al principio parecía un juego, pero luego caímos en cuenta que nos convertimos en esclavos. España nos llevaba de acá para allá por separado, podríamos pasar años sin vernos los unos a los otros.   
Con el tiempo, Antonio nos visitaba poco y viajaba muy seguido. Nos convirtió en colonias. Nos presentó a otros niños, y nos transformó en virreinatos.  
Nos redujo a eso.  
Uno de los niños que nos presentó fue México. Ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Pachamama.  
Esa noche estaba solo con Martín. Y lloramos juntos. Esto fue en 1776 aproximadamente.  
Antonio estaba nervioso por esas fechas. Nos contó de Arthur, un conocido suyo, que perdió a su preciada colonia.  
"Se independizó y lo abandonó" dijo él.  
Antonio nos confesó sus miedos una noche de esas que se embriagaba: "Mis jefes me presionan", " mi viejo amigo, Francia, tiene jefes que planean expandir su territorio, y no dudo que vendrá por mi", "tengo miedo de que ustedes y Romano me dejen"... "temo dejar de ser El Imperio donde Nunca se Pone el Sol".  
Martín sonrió esa noche. Y no entendí el motivo.   
Unos días después el jefe de España cayó preso en 1808, creo. Y Antonio se fue. Martín se despidió, y nos separamos y no nos vimos hasta 1810 aproximadamente.  
La noticia de la caída del rey español se expandió rápidamente por las colonias. Y México se independizó en 1808.

VII.  
Martín siempre fue un espíritu libre.   
No lo vi por años, porque nos separamos. Pero siempre que pensaba en mis hermanos recordaba sus características. Martín siempre fue libre.

Recuerdo cuando me enamoré de él. No me di cuenta en ese momento.   
Confundí el cariño con simple admiración.  
Nunca lo vi como otra cosa que un amigo, un hermano o un primo lejano. Alguien con quien jugar, con quien estar, con quien hablar. Éramos algo así como mejores amigos.  
Pero aun eramos pequeños cuando nos vimos por última vez.   
Solo pasaron unos dos años. Pero fueron suficientes para crecer. Cuando lo volví a ver, fue cuando firmé mi independencia en 1818, y él me contó todo: cuando empezaron las juntas en los virreinatos me buscó y apoyó, me contó de los conflictos que tuvo, como sus jefes se peleaban y mataban entre sí, como llegó 1810, y un 20 de mayo, donde la gente se aglomeró en la plaza, y cómo se formó un Cabildo abierto en esos días... Y como el 25 se llegó a una revolución con la formación de una Primera Junta. 6 años después él declaró su independencia.  
Yo... Me demoré un poco más, pero en ese momento las cosas cambiaron.  
Ahí nos juntábamos a hablar constantemente. Su gobierno era un caos. Y también el mío. Pero el mate siempre estaba listo cuando yo llegaba a su casa, y el té de canela cuando él venía a la mía. 

VIII.  
Recuerdo particularmente una tarde en la que me dijo:  
\- che ¿Recordas la historia de Antonio? Esa que hablaba de Arthur que perdió a su colonia... ¿Adivina? Terminaron siendo amantes... ¿te ves en diez años dándole besitos a Anto?   
Recuerdo su sonrisa, y mi sonrojo.

IX.  
En 1824 llegó a mi casa con una gran sonrisa.  
-Argentina... Soy... Argentina. ¡República Argentina, señor!  
Y rió y festejó todas la tarde.

X.  
Cuando supe de mis sentimientos para con él (los entendí, mejor dicho) fui directo a verlo. Y me horrorice.   
Los jefes de Martín realizaron una Campaña al Desierto (2) que acabó con los descendientes de los hijos de Pachamama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Esta es la primera entrega de este fic... Serán 5 o 6.... Depende.  
> ¡Espero les guste! ¡Ancio sus comentarios!
> 
> 1.- Hago referencia a la votación de la ONU sobre los fondos buitres llevada por Argentina.  
> Países como Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Alemania votaron en contra (fueron 16 votos en contra).  
> 128 países votaron a favor... Y 34 países se abstenieron (Francia, Italia, España, etc)...
> 
> 2.-La "Conquista del Desierto" fue una serie de campañas militares llevadas a cabo entre 1878 y 1884 por el gobierno argentino contra los pueblos amerindios (principalmente las etnias mapuche y tehuelche), por medio de las cuales la Argentina logró obtener el domino efectivo sobre los territorios de la región pampeana y la Patagonia, que hasta entonces permanecían bajo el dominio de diversas tribus indígenas.   
> Esta conquista fue provocada por los continuos y masivos ataques de los malones indios hacia las estancias y poblados de los blancos, lo que dificultaba el progreso de la región y del país.   
> Dado que la política anterior de contención de los indios en las fronteras no había dado resultados satisfactorios, Julio Argentino Roca, ministro de Guerra del entonces presidente Nicolás Avellaneda, llevó a cabo una serie de incursiones militares en una conjunción entre las fuerzas militares nacionales más guerreros indígenas de tribus aliadas.   
> La finalidad era terminar con los constantes ataques de los indios y, al mismo tiempo, incorporar a los esquemas productivos de la Argentina, los territorios pampeanos y patagónicos donde habitaban las tribus aborígenes, afianzando definitivamente la soberanía nacional argentina.   
> La conquista comenzó a finales de 1878. Roca, al mando de un ejército argentino moderno y bien pertrechado, sometió la tenaz resistencia indígena, desplazando a los indios sobrevivientes a las regiones periféricas.   
> La última batalla de la "Conquista del Desierto" se libró el 18 de octubre de 1874, donde una vez más, los otrora indomables mapuches fueron derrotados definitivamente por las tropas argentinas.   
> En esos mismos años, los mapuches de Chile perdían la Araucanía (el territorio de donde eran originarios) a manos del gobierno chileno, el cual en sus documentos oficiales denomina dicha ocupación como "Pacificación de la Araucanía".


End file.
